A Dalton Summer Camp
by gleekylauren
Summary: The warblers leave for Westley Falls Camp in less than 2 weeks.   Can Kurt prove the boys that he's good enough to join them?


Chapter one.

"Go on, open it!"

"Im trying Kurt, but you always use too much tape. and it's not even my birthday untill next week"

"I no, but i loved it so much i couldn't resist"

Blaine opened the perfectly wrapped parcel and held up a burgundy scarf.

"it's a scarf..."

"ITS PASHMERE! isn't it great!"

Blaine smiled. His pearly white teeth crept through his plumped, rosy lips. Even though Blaine loved scraves - he had thousands of them - he kind of expected something more from Kurt.  
>Not that a scarf isn't a wonderful present, he just anticipated something more thoughtful, more personal.<p>

Next Friday it would be Blaine's birthday and as usual that week the Warblers would be away at Westley Falls, a summer music camp. All the clubs, acapella groups and show choirs would be there, including The new directions. It had been six months since Kurt's father and Finn's mom had gotten a divorce. And Kurt hadn't seen Finn since the day him and his mother moved out.  
>Not only had the boys brothership ended, but when Finn's mom decided she didn't want to see or hear of anything that reminded her of Burt, Finn thought it would be better if there friendship ended too. The thought of seeing Finn and the rest of The new directions shook Kurt a little.<p>

"shouldn't we be getting to school?" Kurt asked

"yea i guess. it doesn't hurt to be a bit late sometimes you know" Blaine replied

Kurt and Blaine attend Dalton Academy, an all boys acadamy for the gifted and talented. Many famous figures such as politicians and actors had gratuated from it's houses. The Academy's houses - Windsor, stuart and Hanover - are what divides the school and declares where the pupils are accodomated within the school grounds.  
>Blaine, Wes and Jeff are all in Windsir. Although the academy regulaions states that each child, no matter which house the originate from, shall be treated equally, it is no secret that the occupants of Windsor house are some what desirable to the other students. As well as having a far grander estate, common room and dorm rooms, the house itself contains the most gifted and most likely to succeed students. Whereas David and the other wablers are spread between Stuart and Hanover.<br>When Kurt joined the school six months ago, he too had been placed in Windsor alongside Blaine. Kurt, Blaine, Wes and Jeff now share a dorm room in the grand Windsor manor.

"if i have to speak another spanish word i'm going to freak out"

"it's not that bad Blaine, you just need a little salsa in you!"  
>"and i suppose you'd know all about that, wouldn't you kurt"<p>

"indeed i do"

"hey, you two!" called Wes "emergency Wabler meeting at 2, be there"

In a glance, Wes had dashed off out of site. The look in Blaine's eyes told Kurt that he had no clue what so ever what this meeting was regarding. Which was a little odd, Kurt thought. The Warblers were the top of school society, you could say that they were almost famous amoungst there class mates. Everyone wanted to be a warbler, regardless whether they could actually sing or not. Kurt himself had not yet been accepted to join the choir and therefore was not a technical member, however he attended all meetings, practises and shows.  
>Kurt had waited a few months before auditioning for the choir. Back in his old school, Mckinley High, Kurt was constantly bothered by 'cooler' pupils. The never ending slushy facials, name calling and homophobic remarks made life at Mckinley unbearable. He was never taken seriously and despite his inhumane high f, could never beat Rachel Berry to a solo.<p>

"i wonder what the meetings about" said Kurt "maybe you shouldn't come to the meeting you know. your not technically a wabler anyway"

"..but i thought..i always come to meetings"

"Kurt, i'm not trying to be mean, i don't mean anything by it, i just don't think its a good idea" Blaine said

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked away.

"its probably just gonna be about the trip to Westley Falls" Blaine added

"and why is that so secret that i cant be there?"

"its not. its just. well. your not actually a wabler."

"yea you said that already"

"you can't come to Westley Falls if your not a wabler, kurt"

Kurt sat alone in the boys dorm as his digital madonna clock read 2:05pm. He knew it would only make him madder but he couldn't help wonder what this 'emergency' meeting was about. It couldn't have been that much of an emergency if they could wait untill 2, he thought. It's probably just like the time Rachel called an emergency meeting about that fact she only had two solos in regionals last year.  
>The whole situation kind of reminded him about the times his father and Finn would have their football chats in front of the tv which Kurt was never involved in. It made him sad to think that even with Finn gone, Burt still did not include him. And that, even though Kurt, his real son was still around, he knew his father missed Finn. The dorm was so quiet without the others, Kurt could hear the seconds hand on Blaine's watch tick, tick, ticking away. What do you do when all your 'friends' are in some kind of 'emergency' meeting which doesn't involve a wabler trainee? Maybe i'll text Mercedes, Kurt thought.<p>

hey m, what are you up to ? k x

hey, can't tlk nw, rachel off on 1, need 2 rehearsh x

brilliant, kurt thought.


End file.
